Let Me Count the Ways
by OniZenmaru
Summary: AU. Short prompts about Yuri and Flynn's everyday lives . Fluri
1. 1-6

**1\. Sunflower**

Yuri loves sunflowers, which is why Flynn buys him a pack of seeds as soon as spring hits. He likes watching his partner take care of the blooming flowers, likes watching Yuri talk to them like they're his babies, and loves the look on his face when his 'babies' reach maturity. Flynn never mentions that he's actually allergic to said flowers, not wanting to rain on Yuri's parade.

He just makes sure to take a few antihistamines and avoid the backyard for a few months.

**2\. Haircut**

During the summer, Yuri cuts his hair short. It's not something he particularly likes, but it's a small price to pay since dealing with less hair meant dealing with less heat. A habit he'd developed whenever his long locks were cut was touching the back of his neck, the feel of his exposed skin something he hadn't gotten use it even after so many years. On the upside, Flynn took full advantage of his newly exposed neck, kissing it whenever he got the chance. Because of this, Yuri doesn't mind getting his summer haircut as much as he used to.

**3\. Camellia**

Whenever Flynn is stressed about work, Yuri makes him a cup of tea. It apparently hadn't been a good day at work for his blond boyfriend, made evident by the large amount of paper sprawled out on the dining room table that Flynn had brought home. Instead of asking what had happened, he merely disappears into the kitchen, reemerging with a hot mug that he places next to Flynn without a word. The blond eyes it for a few seconds before a soft smile spreads across his lips, and Yuri takes note of the way his body finally relaxes.

"Thank you, Yuri."

**4\. Fingernail Polish**

It amuses Flynn to no end that he and Yuri had gotten to know one another because of nail polish. Back in middle school, they shared the same English class, though the two of them ever spoke to the other until being paired up by the teacher for a project. Flynn hadn't been thrilled to be working with the class delinquent, figuring he'd have to do all the work with little help. It was when he was jotting down a number of plot points that he noticed the black finger nail polish Yuri wore, and for some reason he found it interesting. He hadn't expect their conversation to last most of the period, or for Yuri to be a pleasant (if not a bit arrogant) individual.

If anyone had told him that conversation would lead to the most interesting relationship of his life, he probably would've laughed in their face.

**5\. Hair Tie**

It's amazing just how many hair ties Yuri could go through in a week, and Yuri honestly has no idea where they keep disappearing to. He's happy that Flynn take it upon himself to buy him a new pack every week, but he feels bad about having the blond waste money on him in such a way. After months of the damn things just up and vanishing, he finally notices Repede sneaking into his room. Upon following the large dog, he finds out exactly what had been happening to his hair ties.

Apparently, Repede would steal them, stretch them until they broke, and then bury them in the backyard. Out of ALL the things the dog could've turned into a toy, why'd it have to be his hair ties?

**6\. Watermelon**

Flynn didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but when it came to Yuri's homemade watermelon sherbet he'd gladly eat without question. The problem was that Yuri only made it on special occasions, so the blond had to wait around for either a holiday or something extremely good to happen. So when he walks into the kitchen and see Yuri slicing up a watermelon, he knows something is up.

"What's the occasion?" Flynn says, his arms coming to snake their way around Yuri's waist from behind, chin resting on his shoulder.

"Well..." Yuri starts, "Remember that manager job I applied for?"

"...Seriously?"

With Yuri's nod, he quickly turns him around, planting a kiss on his lips as a wave of joy overcomes him. Yuri had been trying to get that job for months, and now that he had, there was no better time to celebrate. The sweetest occasions were the ones where Yuri is happy.


	2. 7-12

**7\. Dance**

When it came to dancing, Flynn wasn't all that great at it. Or rather, it was better to say that he wasn't that great at dancing with _other people_. This was made painfully clear when he and Yuri were invited to their friend's wedding. It was a lovely affair, but when it was time to taken to the floor and slow dance, Flynn found himself constantly stepping on Yuri's feet. Of course, his partner kept telling him it was okay, but that didn't kill the embarrassment he felt. They got a break when the floor was cleared for the brides to dance by themselves, and all the while, he wondered if Yuri would be up for taking dance lessons with him.

**8\. Plush Toy**

It's an unspoken rule that the small plush bear buried at the bottom of the dresser is never spoken about, mostly because Flynn understands that things like that brought up memories of Yuri's childhood. Good or bad memories, Flynn didn't know. When he walks in on Yuri staring at the plush toy, he isn't sure how he should react. The blond watches as he examines it, the look on his face mostly blank.

"You know...he gave this to me when I was five." Yuri says as he looks over his shoulder, and Flynn knows exactly who he's talking about.

When a small smile creeps across Yuri's lips, the blond finally relaxes. He watches as Yuri goes to place the bear back, but stops as if hit with an idea. Instead of shutting the small toy away, Yuri places it on top of the dresser, and it's then that Flynn realizes that he had just been given permission to talk about plush bear.

"...It looks cute."

"Like Hell it does. If anything it looks like it was caught in some kind of terrible tie-dye, glitter explosion."

They both laugh at the sad truth of the situation.

**9\. Summer Festival**

Yuri absolutely loved the summer festival held downtown, mostly because of all the free samples. The purpose of said festival was to promote all of the local stores and restaurants, though Yuri saw it as a way to get himself a decent lunch for free. He manages to drag Flynn along every year, telling him that there was no better date opportunity than a free community event. Of course, the blond always rolls his eyes whenever such words come out his mouth, but Yuri still says them because they do ring a bit true.

**10\. Double Bed**

When they finally moved into together, it had been an awkward month. Flynn was sure all the discomfort came from that fact that the two of them no longer had a place of their own, but this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just...needed getting used to. When it came to sleeping arrangements, they had gotten themselves a double bed, and for a while, Flynn was too nervous to do anything. He could barely look as Yuri when they were in bed together, which amused him since previously being in bed with him was more arousing than intimidating.

It takes Yuri gently touching his cheek one day for him to finally get it; they might've lost a place of their own, but they had gained a place they could truly be called _theirs_.

**11\. Pink**

If there was one thing no one could deny, it was that Estelle loved pink. So whenever she invited him to go shopping, Yuri knew two things for certain: he'd be carrying all the bag, and said bags would be filled to the brim with an assortment of clothes dyed in various shades of the color pink. He always made sure to drag Flynn along, because he'd be damned if the blond got off easy and stayed home.

Flynn was going to suffer with him.

**11\. Cookies**

Even if he wasn't the best cook out there, Flynn still liked to make an attempt. So when Yuri said he wanted something sweet, the blond made it his mission to make him exactly what he wanted. They had all the ingredients to make cookies, so he figured that be his best bet. For some odd reason it takes him two hours to make a single batch...When Yuri finally comes into the kitchen, Flynn notices him make a face, and he at least understands why. The cookies are a bit burnt and the kitchen is in a bit of disarray...but at least he had successfully baked something.

"Try one." Flynn says while nudging the tray in Yuri's direction.

There's obvious hesitation in Yuri's actions, but the blond feel a sense of accomplishment when he finally takes it. When he bites it in half, Flynn notices that Yuri is trying his very best to choke it down.

"I-It tastes, um, very interesting-"

"You can spit it out if you want."

"Oh thank god."

When Yuri goes over to the sink and spits out everything in his mouth, Flynn wonder just where he went wrong...

**12\. Frog**

"Yuri...what is that?"

"I found it in the backyard."

"Why is it on the table?"

Yuri just shrugs, because technically the frog he has isn't _on_ the table but in the jar he had placed it in. There wasn't a creek of any kind nearby, so it was rather rare to see frogs in their neck of the woods. Maybe it had escaped from one of the neighborhood kids, and if that was the case, he should probably put of flyers saying he had found it. But for the time being he just stares at it. Repede apparently doesn't like it, the large dog fleeing as soon as he laid eyes on it. The frog was about the size of his palm, so it was funny seeing Repede so disturbed by it.

"Just make sure you keep it in the jar." Flynn mutters, and Yuri notices him flinch away when he gently pushes the jar closer to the blond.

Maybe he'd keep the frog after all.


End file.
